Halloween: DBZ and SM style!
by ImmCuteLittleHobbit
Summary: This is my contribution to Halloween stories. It will have mild language, I'll try not to use bad language in every other pargraph. These little stories will tell of what certain people day by day activities up to Halloween. And it will feature two of my pairings and Ruka and Michi. Enjoy please! Haruka
1. Decorating What's Halloween?

**Kk, I'm gonna clear few things up. In my world, there can be up to three of each Sailor Senshi. This is becuse they are kind of like the Green Lanterns in the sense that they help police the galaxy a bit. There also can be four, the fourth picking up where one left off. This is confusing but helpful. F.Y.I., there are two Serenas, both Sailor Moon, two Reis, both Mars, and two Minas, the Saiyan Mercury and human Venus. Also, in my world, Shin-jins, supreme and normal alike, can have brothers and sisters. They both can be Kaioshin and Kais or they can have reltives in both races. Helpful, yes and no. Twins are extremely rare, the only recorded twins are Aria and Aaliyah and, despite the fact that Grand Kai forbade them from from telling people their twins, King Kai and Marceline- she'll be in the next chapter. Yes, the three females I had just mentioned are way stronger than Frieza, and can kill him as easily as they cn demolish food. Sepcifically Chinese and Japanese food, fruit smothies, ice crem, cupcakes, and pizza. **

**And now, story time!**

"What are you going to be for Halloween Azula?" Azula grabbed a bag of candy and turned to where she thought Michiru was, "I dunno, Is this Snickers? Cool. Either June or Azula from A:TLA. Or Thor. Oh yeah, Aaliyah and Aria are June and Azula. Cool, I can be Princess Yue! What are you going to be Michi?" Michiru watched Azula pile candy all over Guldo, who was in the cart. "I'm going to be a maid. What's all the candy for, I thught you didn't want to pass out candy?" Azula looked up at Michiru, "I changed my mind. They have a nice maid outfit at Hot Topic you might like. I've never seen it though." Guldo looked up from what he was doing and looked at the candy piled over top of him. "Who's paying for this?" Azula pulled out her daddys credit card. "My daddy." Haruka came back with a lot of decorations. "We'll have to go to another Walmart, this one doesn't have everything we need." Michiru nodded, "Azula, come on, we're done." Azula put the bag of candy she was holding down and followed them to the checkout counter.

Five hours and six Walmarts later and they found all of the stuff they were looking for. It was two a.m. when they finally got home. King Cold was in the living room watching the only thing on, the Sailor Moon marthon. He ate most of Azulas candy. "That's my candy you jackass! Your sleeping on the back porch asshole." She grabed his stuff and put it on the back porch, and put made his bed.

King Cold awoke to Azula poking his nose. "Why do you have such a big nose?" King Cold moaned and swatted her hand away. "What do want pumpkin?" She shoved an egg in his face, "What do you want with your egg, how many do you want, and how do you want it?"

After breakfast, they set about decorating the house. Haruka, Michiru, and Azula took turns putting their ipods on the ipod dock so they would have music while they decorated. Since Azula was blind, she was incharge of the music, enlisting more help, and getting lunch. Since this is a very large mansion, and they were decorating several bedrooms, the ballroom, kitchen, livingroom, and outside, Azula managed to get the rest of the Senshi- Neptune Uranus and Saturn are the only ones who don't have either a Saiyan, Rylian or a Rylian counterpart -the Saiyans being older than their human counterpart but a few months older than the outer senshi- the Ginyus, the Azureman twins, the Kaioshin twins- Aaliyah and Aria-, the Quartet, Serena, and the Saurus sisters. The Kaioshin twins were more fore entertainment purposes more than anything.

Once lunch came around, they had gotten hlf of the decortions up. Azul took the Kaioshins with her with the food run. So, they were back right at lunch time. "Food! Come get your food!" Aria yelled. The Ginyus responded with what sounded like a yay food! "You savage assholes last!" yelled back Aaliyah, "and no seconds for Recoome, Burter and King Cold! Y'all are major fatties!" After everyone got their food, they went outside to the big bonfire pit. "So," said Ginyu, "why are we putting up these spooky decorations for?" Both Reis looked up from their sashimi. "Halloween." said the younger Rei. Jeice looked up from his food. "Whats a Halloween?"Azula wiped her chin off with her napkin and looked at Jeice. "Halloween is a yearly holiday observed around the world on October 31st. You can go trick-or-treating, dressing up as someone famous, ranging from singers to actors, comic book character and celebutards and crap like that, going to costume parties, pranking, going to haunted houses, lighting bonfires, watching scary movies and telling scary stories. It's a contraction of All Hallows Eve. I'm not giving you a history lesson, just so you know." Jeice looked down for a few seconds and gasped a little. "Oh, that! I know what your talking about now!" Lita had a revalation, she and the humn inner senshi are going to Excape Zone's haunted house tonight. "Do you guys want to go to Excape Zone tonight? They have a haunted house there! After we do the haunted house, we can rollerskate, it's also a roller-rink." Everyone nodded and discussed when they will leave for Excape Zone.


	2. Battle Royale

Later that evening they, and a few other people, left for Excape Zone. The girls and Michael, Rei and Mina's brother, took an R.V. while the others took cars. The girls stopped at KFC and Taco Bell because they wanted chicken and burritos. It took them fifty minutes for them to get there and ten minutes to get their wristbands. The line to the haunted house was super long and people said it wasn't scary at all, so the rollerskated. The guys left after an hour and stranded Michael and the girls. All haven't skated in a while, so they fell a few times. Most got better after a few more tries, but it took Allana almost thirty minutes to finally not fall on her ass and other parts of her body. They basically were the only ones there, due to the fact that everyone was going for the haunted house. Three hours go by and the dudes came back with Frieza, Cooler, Salza, Dodoria, and Bardock. All knew how to rollerskate very well, which made the girls very mad. Especially after seeing Tubby Pink Wonder skate. King Cold sat and watched because they don't have skates in his shoe size, not that he wares shoes, though.

After an hour the women, along with Michael, went to the bounce house thingy and played chicken. Michael and Setsuna and Haruka and Azula were the undefeated champions. So undefeated, they couldn't even defeat each other. That's when Penelope decided to have Frieza and Cooler play chicken. Frieza would be on Mais shoulders and Cooler would be on Sarah's shoulders. Azula got her brothers while Mai and Sarah slap frighted. Once the Asshole Brothers got on the bouncy thingy, Mai and Sarah sat down in front of them. "What are we doing?" Cooler asked. Sarah looked up, "plying chicken." Frieza put his scowl face on. "What?" Mai looked up. "Yupppers. You two are playing chicken. Penelope's idea. Get on our shoulders, please."

"Place all of your bets right here folks!" said Marceline. "You won't get in trouble cause nobody important will know about it!" replied the younger Mina. People placed their bets and most placed their bets on Frieza. Dozens upon dozens came to see the two brothers play chicken, King Cold and most of the Ginyus weren't among them. "Someone needs to distract King Cold." Mai said. "Got that covered," Penelope said as she stepped on the bouncy platform, "he, is making a pad run for me." People immediately quieted as Penelope got on the platform. "Welcome to the first ever chicken fight between Frieza and Cooler! There will be three five-minute rounds and one ten minute last round. The one who wins the most rounds wins, Did everyone place their bets? Good. Who placed their bets on Frieza? Most of you? Bugger. Well, I say Cooler will win two and Frieza will win the last round making it a tie. Or the other way around. Rules: no using your tails, no biting, no killing the women your siting on, no going out of the designated area, and play as dirty as you can. The dirtier, the better, just follow the rules, please." Penelope stepped outside of the ring, "contestants, please get on your lovely women shoulders please!" Cooler and Frieza did as they're told and made sure they didn't mess up the girl's hair. "Ladies stand up and take your places, please." Mai and Sarah did as they were told. The people were deathly quiet through the process and were eagerly watching Mai and Sarah approaching each other with Cooler and Frieza on their shoulders. "You will have five minutes to knock your opponent to the floor. You will start after the countdown, if you start before we are done counting, you will be disqualified and will not go ahead to the last round. Is that clear? Good. Crowd, Count down please!" The crowd cheered. Penelope raised the flag up over her head. "Three! Two! One!" Penelope threw the flag down, "Fight!" The two brothers started to fight when King Cold walked in. "Bugger!" Five minutes go by and Frieza finally Knocked Cooler off Sarahs shoulders. Both brothers sustained a few bruises on their arms and faces. Penelope and Fasha took a few minutes to address their bruises and their cuts. "Now, sit here nd take breather and hydrate. I don't want you two to be all dehydrated and crap." Fasha said as she covered Friezas bruises. A few minutes later and Frieza and Cooler were back at it. Just as Penelope predicted, Frieza won two rounds and Cooler won the last two rounds, making it a tie. Penelope, Haruka, and Azula won all the bet money because they were the only ones out of the group who bet.

After collecting and splitting the money up, Michael and the remaining girls went back to roller skating for an hour and a half to two hours. It was forty five minutes before they were going to leave when a kid threw a temper tantrum and decided to throw crap. He decided to throw his roller skates at Allana and Fasha. They did the Matrix every time they dodged the roller skates. This prompted the other kids to take their roller skates off and throw them at Fasha and Allana. To top that off, the parents were egging them on. Untill they ran at the confused 21 year olds with their skates. The parents stepped in and got the kids out of there. Not when two last roller skates were flung at them. They both started to do the Matrix when Mai and Sarah were slammed into them, causing Fasha to land on her right elbow and Allana's left elbow landed on Fahsa's elbow, causing Allanas elbow to dislocate. Both had little tendrils of cracks on either sides of the elbow. Mai and Sarah both broke their right foot. They, Marceline , the twins, Rei, Mina and Michael were the only ones in side and were not faring any better the four others. The twins and Marceline fended off demon possessed kids who were throwing balls and plastic pipes at their heads. Michael, Rei, and Mina were pinned up gainst a wall keeping kids from doing crp to them. Thankfully, none of them were scathed in anyway. The parents of these kids came and saved the day, so to speak. Once the kids left, they checked for survivors. The only injured were Allana, Fasha, Sarah, and Mai. An ambulance and the cops were called in and arrived just as the parents broke up the fight. They quickly loaded the quartet in the ambulance. Cooler and Bardock went with Mai, Zarbon and Frieza went with Allana, Jeice and Ginyu went with Sarah, and Penelope and Guldo went with Fasha.

**And just like that, I'm leaving you with a clifhanger. I guess this is a clifhanger, I dunno. I'll crank out at least three more chapters today and tomorrow for Halloween. There will be Ginyu and Sarah fluff, too, so bear with me here. Sergent Hobbit, out!**


	3. Ambulance Stories and Hospital Horrors

Mai's ambulance ride

Cooler and Bardock went with Mai. Mai explained what happened and why it happened. "They are demon possesed little wankers," she finnished, "little wankers who needs to be punished." Everyone laughed at her comment. The male nurses who was tending her started to regail her with stories from their past, and the past of their fathers and grandparents that pertained somewhat to her story. They were extremely facinating and funny. One story was about her and Fasha's cousin. He tried to scale a ten foot wall with toilet plungers coated with vasoline. "He was baked when he did it. That explains the vasoline. He thought it would help, which it did for a while. He was a little more than halfway through when he fell. Broke his tailbone and twisted his ankle."

* * *

Sarah's ambulance ride

Much like Mai's ride, Sarah told the people about the demon possesed wanker children. They laughed and asked if she was from Australia. "Yes, Canberra. I was born in Bogota and stayed there until I was three. My parents are alcoholic crack heads, so I came to America recently." This whole time, the Captain was hitting on Sarah. Both Sarah and Jeice noticed this. They texted each other to confirm that they are both seein the same thing. Jeice sent Ginyu a text saying, _Ask her allready. _Ginyu replied, _What if she said no? _Jeice rolled his eyes and replied back, _She'll say yes. Ask her. _Ginyu nodded

* * *

Fasha's ambulance ride

The nurses attending both Her elbow and Allana's elbow prior to them getting on the ambulance knew how they got the injuries. Penelope and Guldo talked about how Ginyu like Sarah. "Say what now? Your kidding? I thought he liked Maya?" Guldo shook his head. "Nope, he like her. He is smitten about both girls, but likes Sarah a little bit more. I wouldn't be suprised if he asks her out at the hospital." The nurse took her elbow and moved it to see if it was broken. "Fortunate for you it isn't broken. Most likely, you have minor hairline fractures in your arm. Those will heal very fast. "Yay!" Fasha exclaimed. "So," Guldo said, "what do you want to talk about now?" Penelope hought for a second. "Lets tell stories!" Everyone nodded. "I have a story. Can I have your phone Penelope?" said Fasha.

* * *

Allana's ambulance ride.

Allana dislocated her elbow and most likely had little tendrils of hairline fractures on her arm just like Fasha. "The dislocation won't do any damage in the long run and the fractures will heal fast, so there is no need to worry." said the female nurse. "Cool," said Allana, "do you have any food?" The female nurse pulled out a Nature Valley Salty Peanut granola bar. "Will this do?" Allana nodded, "yes, thank you." She ate the bar in silence while the nurses, Zarbon, and Frieza talked amongst themselves. Then she got a call from Penelope. She answered the call and put it on speaker. "I didn't do it, Zarbon did it." she said as she answered the phone. "Tell that story where you were in New York and you wore Zarbon's boxers." replied Fasha. "Oh Kami damn it."

* * *

Ok, a few years ago, Zarbon and I had to go to New York for what ever reason. I started my period and somehow ran out of underware, so I jacked a pair of boxers I thought were Zarbon's. I wore the one I was currently wearing underneath the boxers. So, I went to the nearest Walmart to buy panties. I bought four eight packs of panties. I went to the bathroom and put on a clean pare of panties. After I got the boxers off, I realised they were Jeice's boxers and he packed his nasty ass dirty boxers in with Zarbon's clean choths and he packed some of my dirty panties in my suitcase. I hadto sanitize and buy all new cloths.

* * *

They were meeted outside by the twins, Lilly, Maceline, ans Azula. Inside, there was an influx of patients who were badly injured. Some had mangled body parts, others had severe bruises, some had both, aome had burns on their bodies, somehow a few had all three, the list goes on. Their was a ton of doctors and a lot of the offices were turned into little I.C.U. and E.R. appartment type things. "I bet they wish they were in our places right now." said Sarah as she leaned on Ginyu while she was walking. "We deal with this once a moth, unfortunately." replied one of the doctors. "Poor thimgs." said Azula. "Doesn't Marceline have a bunch of Sensu Beans?" asked Aria. Marceline apperated next to her and shook her head. "I'm afraid Sensu Beans won't work on the ones with burns. We have to get rid of the burns before wo could give them the beans. You give beans to the ones without burns and Penelope and I will start to heal the ones with the burns." Aria nodded Marceline gave the Sensu Beans to her. Both went their seperate ways, Aria with Azula and Aaliyah and Marceline with Penelope and Lilly. They suceeded in healing them all and gave the doctors Sensu Beans and told them they will have healers stop by and help them out around the hospital. The doctors thanked them and treated the quartet. They got a clean bill of health for the most part. The hairline fractures will take two and a half weeks to heal and the feet weren't broken at all, just had some fractures. If they used that foot as minimally as possible, it will heal in two weeks.

* * *

Ginyu offered to take Sarah home. As they were driving, Sarah noticed they were going the wrong way. "This isn't the way to my house." Ginyu looked at her for a moment. "I'm taking you back to my place. I don't want you to be by yourself." Sarah looked out the window and admired the scenery. She hardly got to see the scenery at night. "You do realize people will be at your house when weget there right?" she finally asked after five minutes. Ginyu nodded, "Thats why I'm taking you home with me." Sarah turned and looked at him. "Will you ask me out all ready?" Ginyu's face flushed a deep purple. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that." Ginyu shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry about sweatheart." Sarah scooted closer to Ginyu and put her head on his shoulder. "You smell pretty." she said to Ginyu. Ginyu's face flushed again.

* * *

**Yay fluff! The next chapter will be just Halloween fluff. Because fluff is cool. **


	4. Decorating Ideas and Sewing

The next morning, Sarah woke up to Ginyu pulling her closely rather violently. "If your trying to rape me, I'm on period. Don't ask for proof, that's disgusting. What time it it?" She looked at the clock. _Adventure Time! _She thought. It was 8:48 a.m. Sarah got up and went to the bathroom, and brushed her hair and teeth. Afterward, she put her cloths and did her hair. She put her shoes on and went back in the room. She pulled the covers off of Ginyu and threw cloths on him. "Get up, now." she said. Ginyu looked at her, "Why?" Sarah threw his socks at him. "Your taking me to get my costume and hair dye."

* * *

On King Kai's planet

"Get out of bed and do my hair damn it!" Marceline yelled at her brother. "Its 8:45, Can't we do this some other time?" King Kai said as he pulled his blanket over his head. "Its Halloween! You promised! I'm already up, so get your fat ass up and do my damn hair!" she yelled back. Outside, the other three Kais and the Western Supreme Kai were outside trying not to laugh, but it was so hard. "Who is outside?" King Kai asked. "Oh nobody, just the Western Supreme Kai and the other Kais." King Kais face got red. "Now, dye my hair please." As King Kai dyed Marcelines hair, the other Kais set out to make Marcelines costume, her Sailor Neptune uniform. It took them two hours to make it because they kept on messing up.

* * *

Like the day before, they finnished decorating. Half decorated and half put their costumes. Once people were done putting their costumes on, they switched with someone else. Each girl was either Sailor Neptune, Pluto or Mercury. Including West Supreme Kai and excluding Setsuna, Azula, Ami, Mina and Michiru, there were nineteen of them. The Amazon quartet, Allana, Marceline, Lita and Hotaru are Neptune. Lilly, the blonde Mina, both Reis, the twins, and Fasha are Pluto, and Ryla, West Supreme Kai, both Serena's, and Haruka are Mercury. The ones being Neptune and Mercury had to dye their hair blue. Which was fine with them, they didn't mind. They either wore civilian cloths or the uniforms. Azula, Setsuna, the brunette Mina, and Michiru all dressed up as sirens. Mina was Midna in her final form, Azula was Luna Lovegood, Michiru was Zelda, and Setsuna was Silvara from Dragon Lance.

Ginyu had an idea to have a few girls hand out candy while the others be lawn ornaments. "We can make the sailor uniforms different shades of white and blue and the ones in civilian clothing can wear white, blue and black and we can light it in a way to make it look cool." said Aaliyah. "True, We can have blacklights and colored lights." said Lilly. The two went to get the lights while the others picked out cloths for Halloween.

* * *

Ginyu personally made Sarahs uniform. Sarah sat on the floor and watched him. "Shouldn't you be decorating?" he asked her. Sarah shook her head. "You told me to not to be on my feet for too long." Ginyu motioned for her to come over to him. "Put this on please." She put on the uniform and gloves on. "Wow, I didn't know you could sew. It fits perfectly." She then sat on his leg and rested her head on his chest. "Well, I do know how sew very well, if I don't say so my self!" Ginyu said smugly. "Now, lets do your hair." As Ginyu was preparing Saras hair and uniform, he was trying to get Sarah to open up a bit more. It was working, even it was a little bit. Ever chance he got, Ginyu kissed her on the neck, farehead, crown of the head, and chest. "Will you, Sarah," Ginyu said, "will you go out with me?" Sarah nodded. "Yes." Ginyu kissed her on the lips. A little embarased, she returned the kiss.

* * *

After they decorated, the figured out where everyone should go on the front lawn, how they were going to keep people out, and who was going to pass out candy and when. Since Azula, Mina, Setsuna, and Michiru were sirens, and they had tails, they were permanently stuck on the rocks.

**Yay Halloween! Candy passing has officially started at my house, joy. I'm writing and passing out candy at the same time, multitasking is fun. Sergent Hobbit is out!**


	5. Candy Is Good, Candy Is Your Friend!

Once they got to their respective places, the candy passing out started. They saw pretty, ugly, pointless, interesting, and retarded costumes. The kids commented on the decorations and the pretty girls in the lawn. A half hour later and the girls switched their positions and two more girls passed out candy. The girls posed and interacted with each other and the people passing by. "Dude, this is so much more fun than trick or treating!" Aaliyah said as she posed.

"Dude, stop being so good! Your getting a lot of the attention!" Sarah yelled at the sirens. "Sorry, we can't help being gorgeous." said Setsuna. Sarah stuck her tongue out at Setsuna and Setsuna stuck her tongue out back at her.

It got dark and they didn't get many kids, so they started to have a little fun. They played Marco Polo. The object of the game was to have one person blindfolded and they had to find the girl with Azulas crown. If she got the one with the crown before she got everyone out, she won. If she got everyone out before she got to the crown bearer, the crown bearer won. Then, a bunch of kids came. Yay. Oh well, it didn't affec the game. It kept them occupied for a while. Some of the kids even came in and joined too.

They played Marco Polo for a very long time and kept the people across the street enertained. Saiyan Serena and Mai were raining champions, until Ryla and Marceline beat them, with whips and chains. They switched out a few more times and kept playing Marco Polo. The girls passing out kept hoping they don't run out anytime soon. "Ew, more kids," said Mai. Fasha nodded her head in agreement.

Several hours later, they came inside because they ran out of candy. They had a little party and fell asleep. All in all, their Halloween was fun. They played Marco Polo, they guys got a little drunk and provided entertainment, and they passed out candy.

**Wel, I hope you liked this story! It was fun to write. Sergent Hobbit out!**


End file.
